


Et pourtant il n'était qu'un homme...

by TheRosea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, In french, Maybe I'll translate it...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRosea/pseuds/TheRosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste un prétexte pour parler de Jules Bianchi au BAC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et pourtant il n'était qu'un homme...

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour l'examen anticipé de français au BAC 2013 série S.  
> Sujet: Vous proposerez le portrait d'un être ordinaire qui, sous votre regard, prendra une dimension extraordinaire.

Et puis, après tout, il n'était qu'un homme. Un homme comme des centaines de millions d'autres dans le monde. Qui plus est, ici, à Monaco, il y avait des personnes bien plus célèbres que lui, connues dans le monde entier. Qui pouvait bien faire attention à lui ? Le petit rookie de la bande. Il y a quelque chose de pire que l'anonymat : être moins connu que ceux qui nous entourent. Un jeune homme, français, timide, sans accent particulier – quoi que venant de Brignoles c'était quelque chose de rare. Et un prénom un peu atypique aussi mais après ? Rien de bien surprenant. De taille moyenne et de corpulence moyenne, brun aux yeux noirs, l'archétype même du méditerranéen. Il n'était pas spécialement beau : ses sourcils trop épais, ses yeux petits et globuleux, ses dents de devant trop grandes, sa lèvre supérieure un peu trop gonflée... non rien de très attrayant. En passant devant moi, il me regarda et je détournai les yeux, il n'avait aucune raison de me dévisager et pourtant il le faisait et je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire croire un tant soit peu que je m'intéressais à lui, bien au contraire. Il se détourna et commença à parler avec des touristes venus spécialement de Nouvelle-Zélande pour l’événement.

Il y avait bien sa manière de parler anglais qui le caractérisait, il avait certainement le pire accent français pour quelqu'un de bilingue, un peu dérangeant quand les collègues de travail venaient principalement de Russie ou de Grande-Bretagne. Et pourtant, il n'était qu'un homme. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une seule chose pour que je le remarque définitivement, quelque chose de presqu'invisible mais qui, pour un œil avisé, se voyait comme le nez au beau milieu de la figure : ces marques de tissu imprimées sur la peau rougie et transpirante de son visage lui entourant les yeux. C'était des marques de cagoule et alors je compris. Je revins le lendemain au même endroit sachant pertinemment que je le verrais.

Quand il passa, je me figeai : ses yeux que je trouvais trop petits étaient illuminés pas un « je ne sais quoi » qui leur donnait vie. Ses cheveux en bataille allaient de pair avec ses sourcils broussailleux : cela faisait raccord et non plus tâche. Ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire fantastique dévoilaient ses dents qui lui donnaient un côté enfantin tout de suite brisé par cette barbe de trois jours trônant sur ses joues toujours rebondies. Il se mit à parler anglais et son accent me fit frémir. Il était le même que la veille mais en même temps il paraissait être un autre. C'est comme lorsqu'on vous dit quelque chose sur quelqu'un qui parait tout de suite une évidence, maintenant que vous savez. Il passa devant moi. Il sentait le macadam chaud, la gomme brûlante et le carburant avec une légère teinte de fraise, une odeur corporelle singulière qui le suivrait toujours.

Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était de lui hurler de me regarder cette fois, le supplier, qu'il voie que j'existe comme lui existe pour moi. Finalement il ne me vit pas et continua sa route mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Après tout ce n'était qu'un homme.

Je le regardais partir, de dos, son casque brillant dans sa main droite, reflétant la lumière orange du coucher de soleil rasant, saluant les personnes à côté de moi de la main gauche. Dans son dos, sur sa combinaison à dominance blanche malgré quelques bandes vermeil, le numéro vingt-deux cousu en tissu rouge et son nom ; car oui il avait un nom.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un homme... ce n'était que l'homme ...


End file.
